


The Wheel In The Sky

by Squid789



Series: A Land Of Snow [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Character Study, Cyrodiil, Daedric Quests, Elder Scrolls Headcanon, Elder Scrolls Lore, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Plague, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid789/pseuds/Squid789
Summary: How many people do we meet in a day? Do you ever think of how they live, how they die? The world does not revolve one person not matter how much they wish.Collection of one shots based on the fic A Land Of Snow





	1. After The Fact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after the Feast of Kyne

Farkas took a final look at Ysolda before reaching out for her hand and all but dragging her away from the ragtag group of partiers. He led her away from the lights of the festival, somehow ended up behind the graveyard. That was a great first start.  


“Thanks for that,” the redhead laughed. “Mikael had it coming.”  


“I feel bad about it,” Farkas grimaced. Kodlak told him many times that dealing with problems head on was the most honorable way to do things, but was punching the lights out of a bard the right thing to do? The image of Mikael’s self-assured look of superiority told him yes. If there was going to be consequences, he’d deal with them later. Maybe Vilkas would back him up. His brother was good with those kinds of things.  


Ysolda sighed outwards, leaning against the back wall of the temple, “Of course you do. You’re too good hearted.”  


“Skjor and Kodlak seem to think so.”  


“It’s not a bad thing. It never is.”  


They were silent for a while, Ysolda began to look up at the sky. Farkas’ confidence began to fade quickly. Getting enough privacy to talk to Ysolda was one thing; finding the right words was another altogether.  


“Was there something you actually needed to tell me?” Ysolda asked, smile fading when she looked at his disappointed expression. “Or was it just an excuse to get scare off Mikael?”  


Farkas breathed in, forcing the words out, “No, I really did. I’m sorry.”  


“What for?”  


“I had some things I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while and I just keep getting tongue twisted.”  


Ysolda smiled and put her hand on his arm. He winced back at the touch. Her smile faded a bit, “You don’t give yourself enough credit. Farkas, you know words aren’t your thing.” Farkas groaned internally as Ysolda paused to think of the right thing to say , “Focus on actions rather than words. Focus on your strengths.”  


Farkas paused for a moment, feeling more uplifted than before. The smile came back to his face and wrapped his arms around Ysolda’s shoulders. She was a tall woman, but Farkas still had slouch slightly to lay his head in the crook of her neck. Ysolda stiffened when he first hugged her, but soon she wrapped her arms around his waist in reciprocation.  


He breathed in her scent once more before letting go, looking at her with a look of certainty, “That was one of the nicest things anyone’s ever said to me.”  


“Wait, really?”  


Farkas nodded, “Yeah.” He took Ysolda’s hands again, holding onto them lightly, and looked down. “I just wanted to tell you that you’re one of the nicest people I’ve met. I think I want to get to know you better than just…” Farkas trailed off. He was on such a roll; how’d he started losing his nerve again?  


“Than friends?” Ysolda muttered. The woman bit her lip, finally making eye contact with Farkas, “I think I’d like that too.”  


Farkas’ eyes went wide. Somehow, he wasn’t expecting her to accept. The Nord Hugged onto her again, grinning like a mad man once again, “Thank you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a bit after I posted chapter 11 of A Land Of Snow. Besides, I actually really ship these two together so it was a nice break from the doom and gloom of what's been happening with Valleri and Vilkas.


	2. Bitter Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beginning is not always good

Ulia looked at the baby girl fast asleep and swaddled tightly in her mother’s arms. Dread and fear were the last things Ulia wanted to feel when she looked at her child. But that’s exactly what the new mother thought of. This child, this beautiful, innocent child, was going to live in unhappiness for the rest of her life. And none of it was her fault.  


Uriel looked at his wife and child with the same sad smile. He was dressed in a simple tunic; not the heavy chain mail he usually sported. If the Emperor’s men were going to find and strike him down, he would be a man with his new family and not a traitorous knight commander they believed him to be.  


The baby cooed in her sleep and Uriel rubbed his finger lightly against her cheek. The little girl didn’t know that their peace would soon be shattered.  


“What are we naming her?” Ulia whispered, refusing to break the illusion of the peace around them alive for as long as possible.  


“I don’t know,” Uriel glanced at his wife with downcast eyes.  


“Not a U name. There’s too many already in this family already,” Ulia said with a meek smile. Uriel couldn’t help but smile with her.  


“She’s going to look a lot like you when she grows up.”  


“I hope not too much. She’s going to have your freckles though, I can tell already.” The woman paused, smile widening as the baby took hold of her finger, “She’s going to have self-assured, gorgeous green eyes. Just like her father.” Ulia looked back to her husband with worried eyes.  


Uriel saw the look on her face and sighed again, “What was your mother’s name again?”  


“Valleri. Is that her name too?” Ulia didn’t stop looking at her daughter.  


“Yeah,” Uriel muttered. “Lady Valleri of Anvil.”  


“That’s what she could have been. But it is better that she is not. Our little Valleri won’t have to know that life,” Ulia spoke with a pained expression. She looked up when they both heard the knock. A heavy feeling of dread filled the room. Ulia nodded for her husband to go, only to follow him to the stairs leading to the ground level of the priory. Little Valleri was still sleeping in her arms.  


Ulia could see a large Nord man clad in heavy armor standing at the door way. The man’s face was grim when he locked eyes with Uriel.  


“It’s time.”  


Uriel looked downwards and shook. Ulia descended the stairs to stand behind her husband. The stranger grimaced when he saw them. Uriel sighed shakily and looked back at the man, “They’re innocent.”  


“I know.” The stranger stroked his beard, looking back at Ulia and Valleri. “They can stay, but you know what that means. I can’t do anything about it; you know that.”  


“Let me say good bye first. Please,” Uriel pleaded. The stranger nodded. Ulia shifted her weight as Uriel all but ran back to her. Tears stung her eyes as he gave her a hug. Valleri struggled between the two of them. He looked down to their child, frown growing wider. Ulia saw the tears tracks running down his face.  


“You’re going to be okay. Valleri is going to be okay. You two can stay here for a while, there’s no reason for anyone to come around once I’m gone.”  


“What’ll they do to you?”  


Uriel shook his head and his expression went dark. “Don’t think about it, love. Just don’t think about.” He took a hold of her shoulders, eyes locking with hers, “If anything happens, go back to Anvil.”  


Ulia looked down and shook her head, “My father won’t acknowledge me anymore. No one there will help.”  


“They will. You’re right about your family, but you’re strong. Valleri’s strong too. Things will be fine.”  


“You said that before, and now…” Ulia couldn’t finish her sentence. Instead, she rubbed the tears away from her eyes and tried to hold herself together as best as she could.  


Uriel knelt down and held Valleri’s tiny hand as he kissed his daughter’s head. Finally, Uriel embraced his wife and kissed her one last time. He pressed his lips to her ear, “I love you so much. So, so much.” Uriel turned back to the Nord still standing outside of the priory. He steadied himself, rubbing the last remaining tears away from his face. He was going to face his death in way that he hoped would make his daughter proud of him.  


Ulia rushed to the door as she watched Uriel mount an extra horse and trot off after the Nord. She collapsed onto the floor when she could no longer see him in the distance. Tears streamed down her face as she knelt in the open door of the Priory of the Nine. She was never going to see her husband ever again. There was no one there to listen to her screams and sobs.  


Valleri was still cradled in her mother’s arms. She slept peacefully while her mother mourned for her father. She wasn’t aware of the calamity that befell her family that day. Valleri would never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was basically all head cannon about Valleri's only meaningful contact with her parents. Her father, Uriel, was the captain of what was left of the Knights of Nine and couldn't stand for what the Dominion and the Empire were doing to the innocent people who were being killed because of the war. He was tagged as a traitor. Her mother, Ulia, was a noblewoman from Anvil who was cast out of her family a few years before the Great War started. The two of them met when Ulia entered the priory as a healer.


	3. A Name For The Fae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you're mind's made up, you're going to go cause more misery.

Athis stared at the only Bosmer left in the corner club. The fetcher had been giving him a strange, sickening feeling all evening. Something about the way he held himself when interacting with the other patrons was increasingly fake. But when no one was interacting with the half pint, the Bosmer would drop his façade. The cheery smile was replaced with a dark look or urgency.  


Something about that doughy face made Athis want to either know more or punch it.  


The Dunmer leaned back into his chair and took another sip of sujama. Athis was at least smart enough to know that following his curiosity usually led to negative consequences. His last escapade with the city guardsmen in the palace dungeons. It’s not like he hadn’t been incarcerated before, being a Dunmer in Windhelm practically guaranteed jail time.  


Athis continued to stare at the Bosmer regardless. He jumped when the elf in question noticed and their lips curled into a slimy grin. Athis shivered, goosebumps forming all over his arms. Th Dunmer took a large gulp of the reddish golden liquid left in the cup. Before he was finished, the Bosmer was already approaching his table, Athis scowling to himself.  


“Are you interested or something?” the Bosmer placed their hands on their hips and stared at Athis through narrowed eyes.  


“No, I’m not,” the Dunmer swirled the left over sujama around in the cup. He looked desperately around the room; anything to not have to look at this creepy wood elf.  


“Why are you staring then?” the wood elf pouted, “Is there something wrong with my face?”  


Athis stared at him blankly, “Yeah, it’s at my table. Go away.”  


The Bosmer laughed, “You’re funny, friend!” Athis groaned when the Bosmer shuffled into the chair next to him. The Bosmer continued to stare at Athis, studying the Dunmer’s face with intense scrutiny.  


“I don’t like repeating myself. Now scram.”  


The Bosmer laughed again, “Come on, don’t be like that!”  


Athis slammed a fist into the table, “Go the fuck away!” Athis locked eyes with the Bosmer, face contorted into a snarl. He was breathing unsteadily and his heart was pounding against his chest.  


The outburst didn’t do anything to the Bosmer, instead the small elf leaned back into the chair. “You’ve got a lot of spirit. May I make an assumption?” they paused, noting the annoyance plastered all over Athis’ face, “You look like a mercenary type who’s been out of work for a long time. I’m looking for a strong arm to help me on a job.”  


“I’m not interested.”  


“You haven’t heard all I’ve got to say, friend. It pays well, all you have to do back me up when the time comes.”  


“Not interested.”  


“It’ll take you out of the city.”  


Athis perked up when he heard the Bosmer. He breathed in sharply before giving the Bosmer a quick glance. the half pint had a smug grin on his face, folding their arms over their chest. Athis hated Windhelm, and the half pint’s proposal seemed too good to be real. Opportunities to make any coin dried up long ago, leaving icy streets and racist Nords left.  


“You’ve found the right elf then.” Athis put his hand out for a shake, only to pull back hesitantly when the Bosmer didn’t reciprocate. “What are the details?”  


“I’ll be meeting you at the gates tomorrow night. I’ve got a friend to help us out. The more the merrier,” the Bosmer smiled with glee when rolled his eyes for some sort of dramatic effect.  


“Where are we going though?”  


“There’s a cave nearby. Some relatives left a few things for me to collect.” There was something hidden in the Bosmer’s words. Unfortunately, Athis wasn’t in the mood to decipher hidden meanings. “What’s your name, friend?”  


The Dunmer paused. The question was valid. He could hear the words pouring out of his mouth before he could stop, “Athis, my name’s Athis.”  


The Bosmer smiled a toothy, dark grin as they got up from the chair. Suddenly it seemed lime they were the only ones in the corner club and the Bosmer was only seconds away from strangling him the same way a snake would squeeze the life out of a rat.  


“Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember promising this particular story early on in A Land Of Snow. It's finally here, but it's gonna be two parts. I should also let you guys know that the spring semester has started today so updates for both A Wheel In The Sky and A Land OF Snow are going to be a bit slower form here on out.  
> Thanks For Reading!!!


	4. 100 Lonely People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How long can you wait before you have nothing left to do but run forward?

Valleri’s mood sunk when the primate called for the morning service to begin. Anybody who had been standing on the fringes of the room rushed for an available seat as the old man went to his place at the pulpit. Valleri shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She’d sat through enough services to know the script. First was the morning prayer, then the sermon. The sermon was typically the same thing over and over but differed on occasion. Always be love thy neighbor and pay the tithes. When the service was almost over, he’d go back to a final prayer and the whole affair would be over.  


The man was not an actual priest of Dibella and it showed.  


Valleri sighed, running a hand through her hair. It was drier than usual and head priestess Anya had recently taken to comparing her to a scarecrow, as though here hair wasn’t hard to manage in the first place. The priestess only clicked her tongue when the girl protested, going to point out the hordes of freckles and blemishes on her face. Valleri, against the aching need to yell something rude back, usually only turned back to what ever she was doing and that was that.  


Currently the head priestess was standing behind the primate with a smug frown on her face.  


Finally, Primate Folias stopped speaking so the congregation to start their private prayer. Valleri didn’t bother to kneel forward or close her eyes. What was the point of praying to a busy god when you didn’t really have anything to ask? Quiet filled the hall as she looked around her surroundings. The morning sun was just now beginning to filter in through the stain glass windows, turning everything rainbow.  


It was a shame that such a pretty building was home to such complacent people.  


But by Valleri’s own standards, wasn’t she complacent herself?  
The girl counted the years she’d been living in the chapel and recounted the few opportunities she had to leave. Each one passed without her making a decision to take it. Time had passed and Valleri was a few years older but no wiser.  


Suddenly, Primate Folias lifted his head and called out to the congregation. “Now, children of the Empire, this marks the sixteenth year since Anvil was handed back to the Empire and the Great War was ended. For this anniversary, I would like to take this time to remind that all of us the time we have is important, as out situations if life may change at any given moment.” Primate Folias paused, eyes moving across the people in the pews, “Take charge of your path in life and be kind to those who have strayed from theirs.”  


His pause was longer now as he eyed Valleri in the back of the room. The girl squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, everything about his disapproving glance made her anxious. Primate Folias breathed in loudly before continuing, “I would like to end todays morning service with a final prayer.”  
There was a general low hum as everyone once again bowed their heads low and closed their eyes. Valleri spied the primate and head priestess; both of them were preoccupied. This would be her only chance.  


Slipping her shoes off, Valleri exited the back row of pews, glancing over her shoulder periodically to watch the Primate. She could see his eye brow twitch and before Valleri realized, she ran straight into a pedestal. The candles on top fell to the floor with an ugly crash and her shoes clattered to the ground. Heads flew upwards as Valleri turned on her heel to face the rage that lit up in Primate Folias’ eyes.  


“Valleri, what in Stendarr’s name are you doing?” he shouted.  


Panicked, Valleri turned around to run only to see the fallen candle had caught a tapestry on fire. Orange flames licked higher and higher and soon the entire bottom half was engulfed. There would be no salvaging the unfortunate woven portrait.  


Not thinking, Valleri found herself breaking into an all-out sprint past the doors. The sun was blinding and the girl could barely give her eyes enough time to adjust. She could hear the yells of the primate behind her. Valleri easily outran him though, only stopping when she made it to the dock gate. The young Imperial leaned against a planter in the middle of square and tried to catch her breath. The morning was still relatively cool and the humidity was almost non-existent.  


Looking down Valleri cursed to herself. She forgot her shoes in her escape and the cobblestones would heat up considerably in the afternoon. It wasn’t worth going back though. Primate Folias was bound to be furious and she didn’t want to deal with that; not today at least. Sighing to herself, Valleri slid to the ground.  


“Excuse me!” a young Redguard called out from a way off. Valleri scowled as he approached her. “I saw you run out of the temple a minute or two ago after the fire. You all right?”  


“Yeah, I’m fine. Just leave me alone, all right?” Valleri nearly spat. The Redguard’s grin only grew wider.  


He chuckled to himself, “Geez, you’re the one who started the fire, weren’t you?”  


Valleri grimaced in confusion, “Of course I was! Weren’t you in the temple?”  


“No, not at all. Me and my employer were outside when we saw you running off,” the Redguard explained. He tilted his head as her over, “What happened to your shoes there?”  


“I left them when I split.”  


“Oh,” the Redguard nodded. “Why not just go back and get your shoes?”  


Valleri clicked her tongue in annoyance, “The primate’s been giving me a lot of shit recently. I don’t feel like taking it today. It’s best just to stay away for the day, you know?”  


“I feel that too.” The Redguard sat on the ground next to Valleri, who gave him a questioning look. He shrugged, “Don’t worry, I’m not skipping work.”  


“I wasn’t worried,” Valleri scoffed. She picked at the ground while the Redguard stared off into the distance with a dopey grin.  


He glanced back at the Imperial, looking her up and down again, “So what do they call you, fire starter?”  


“Valleri. They call me Valleri,” she said, now smirking to herself. She looked over to her companion, “I gave you my name, the least you can do is give me yours.”  


The Redguard laughed and held out his hand for a greeting, “Hail and well met Valleri. Alastaros calls me Lexius. But I have a feeling you’re going to be calling me Lex!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I broke down and decided post another chapter, albeit without any mention of Athis and his unwelcome friends. I wanted to expand a bit more on what Lexius and Valleri's relationship was like and this seemed to be the best starting point!
> 
> Thanks For Reading!!!!!!


	5. A Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A excerpt from Alastaros' journal dated Midyear 12, 198, Fourth Era

Mid Year 12, 198th year 4E,  
Anvil, Home, Sunny and Warm,

I honestly don’t know why I keep writing in this blasted journal. The pages have been burned soaked in water, then I assume stained with blood. I still am not aware whose it is though. An educated guess tells me it was Lexius. The young man has always had a penchant for getting in the oddest sorts of trouble. At least Valleri is more careful when searching through my things; the girl is crafty enough.  


Despite the damage, however, Skeeva insists I continue and that it will add flavor to my writings. How I still listen, much less love, that lizard is beyond me.  


We both know I need him though; I don’t believe I can love anyone quite as much as him.  


It will be hard to leave him in Anvil while the rest of move north. After hearing about the wonders of the northern Ayleids, I don’t think I can pass this opportunity up. The Synod have not so politely asked for me and my family to stay away from the ruins in the Reserve. After that stunt Lexius and Valleri pulled the last time we were in the Imperial City, I was surprised I wasn’t banned from all Ayleid sites all together. Hope still rings true I suppose.  


That reminds me to ask Skeeva if it is too late to plant tomatoes in the garden. I honestly wonder if you could plant tomatoes any time of year here? It’s certainly warm enough.  


Continuing on, I fear this could be our last expedition with either Lexius or Valleri. I had hoped to keep Lexius with me for some time. The young man is still reckless and takes too many risks. When I found him being arrested, I knew right then he’d be hard to change for the better. While Lexius is a far cry from the lad I took in so many years ago, I fear he may turn back to the life of crime he lived on as a boy. Even if that proves to not be the case, he’ll be wanting to chase that sailor up and down the coast. Blast!  


Valleri on the other hand may be more reluctant to leave, though the wander lust is obvious in her eyes. She has that same look she had when she moved away from the temple. Something about those eyes concerns me. Valleri has yet to become a full person; she trusts herself entirely and she has yet to get in trouble with the law apart from a few minor fines. But something about the way she holds herself still speaks to the need to run off. My daughter is still searching for something and she doesn’t know what for yet. I can only hope that she will at least know what she wants before we have to part ways.  


Skeeva is very aware of my senseless worries. He reminds me that I felt the same way before Elroniel left. The lizard is right but it makes me feel no less horrible. One day both Skeeva and I will pass; hopefully to the same place whichever place that might be, and those two will have to figure things out for themselves. Skeeva joked about which parts of the house to leave to them!  


Regardless, I hope to enjoy what time I have left with my family for as long as possible. You never quite know how long it last.  


That reminds me to talk to Valleri about that young man that keeps calling. He’s starting to get on my nerves, the way he sings off key beneath her window all day. She said something about free food and he wasn’t horrible in bed.  


Why would she want free food when she can eat here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, second chapter posted tonight! this was a bit clunky for me to write since I don't write in first person all the time. but the idea is kind of neat!


	6. Darkness Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An encounter in the darkness.

The old man stared towards the lights of Whiterun with a scowl. A commotion in the city turned him away for the night; he sure as hell would rather camp in the wilderness than deal with whatever was trapped inside the walls of the city. Wind whipped around him furiously; his wide brimmed hat threatened to blow away into the darkness beyond.  


He paused when he heard snapping in the distance followed by a low, shocked yell. The old man held his lantern aloft and went forward steadily. He had no weapons to fight if it were to become necessary, though he silently dared whatever was out there to face him.  


Again, he paused when he was met with the form of naked man standing in front of a shredded corpse. The figure turned around when he noticed the newcomer; staring at him with large golden eyes piercing through the gloom. The boy, as the old man quickly learned, was covered in blood. His hair, matted and wild, was cut oddly short despite the long trails of it running down his back and arms. The old man looked past him for a moment to see shredded, yellow armor stained red. A familiar guardsmen helm was thrown across the ground. The boy’s eyes glanced from the corpse to the old man in front of him.  


The old man gulped, words failing to form. The boy opened his mouth to speak, revealing ugly fangs, “Please, help.”  


A chill ran up the old man’s spine. Finally, he sighed and stepped forward to inspect the boy further. “This is probably the strangest thing I’ve come across in my travels, boy,” he mumbled as he looked at a long gash on his arm hidden by thick, black fur. “What’s your name?”  


A look of panic momentarily flashed in the boy’s eyes, “Vil.”  


“Did you have anything to do with what was going on in Whiterun earlier?” The old man asked. He watched Vil nod his head with a look of shame written all over his face. The old man sighed, “You’re gonna have to wash off that blood before I lend you some clothes. Come on; I passed by a stream not too far back.”  


The old man walked behind Vil as they made their way towards the sound of running water. The boy looked over his shoulder with uncertainty. The old man tilted his head to gesture towards the water, “Well, go on. You’re lucky it’s almost summer, the water isn’t going to be horribly cold.”  


“Right,” Vil mumbled as he stepped into the water. He frowned as he waded deeper and began to scrub at the long matts of black fur all over his body.  


“Are you at liberty to talk about what happened?’  


Vil shook his head, “Probably shouldn’t.”  


The old man paused for a moment, “There are others involved? Did they pressure you into what ever happened?”  


“No,” Vil paused. Suddenly he looked back at the old man, bright eyes wide with anxiety again. His voice shook as he spoke, “Not at all. It was accident, I didn’t mean for any of this to happen!”  


The old man didn’t say anything, only sighed in frustration. Vil turned around and continued to untangle his hair and wash out the blood. The stream turned an ugly brown color in the lantern light. When Vil was almost done, the old man spoke up again. “You’re not human any longer, are you?”  


The boy hung his head low, “I guess not.”  


“The change must have been a shock. It is for most people; going from experiencing the world as a plain man to something other is something else.” The old man frowned, “You had to have known that; so, why’d you go through with it?”  


Vil turned around, “What does it matter? It’s already happened.”  


“I suppose,” the old man said as he dug through his pack for an extra change of clothes. “You’re going to suffer for it. I’m not going t pity you though, I can only feel sorrow. True, heart breaking sorrow.”  


The boy sighed as he stepped closer to his companion, “I am so, so sorry.” He was shaking again and his voice sounded wet. How he was holding it together was beyond the old man.  


Neither of them said anything further. The old man laid the pants and tunic on the ground before closing his pack. He took one last look at the boy in the river and left. The lights of Whiterun shimmered in the distance behind him as the old man continued into the darkness forward. He could hear a sad wail behind him and he was reminded of the monsters that lurked in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to go back and reread chapter 16 in A Land Of Snow to write this. it was interesting though, to think about how Vilkas would react to becoming a werewolf. However writing from the perspective of a random stranger feels more honest; you can never truly understand another person's experiences or thoughts. 
> 
> Thanks for Reading!!!!!


	7. Through A Child's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her first lesson in life was that sickness was an absolute part of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets pretty graphic. For those of you who might not be good with blood, guts, and amputation, I would probably skip this chapter.

Valleri stood near the pulpit when the healer sat the farmer down. The healer, a lithe tall Redguard woman, helped the farmer remove his shirt and started to look around for anything wrong. Valleri couldn’t see the healer’s face, but she’d spent enough time with the woman to know her face was twisted into a concentrated frown.  


It was the same face she remembered her mother making before she died.  


Valleri didn’t want to think about that. Not now, not ever.  
The healer stopped her examination when the farmer lifted his arm up. She rubbed her hand over a bump in his arm pit. Her face turned steely as she turned back to the young girl, “Go get Anya.”  


Valleri’s chest felt tight as she looked past the healer to the farmer. His skin was pallid with sweat all over his face. “What’s wrong?”  


“Nothing, little one,” she paused, “Go get Anya.”  


Valleri took one last look at the farmer sitting in the pews before taking off down to the hall. Valleri could still see the farmer clearly in her head when she told the head priestess that the healer needed to see her. The girl waited a few minutes before following the priestess up to the main hall of the chapel. She watched them behind a support beam as the healer spoke to Anya.  


“I think we should keep him here just in case.”  


“Saffra, what if it gets out of hand like last time? This is a serious matter.”  


“It’s not right to just send him home back to infect his family, Anya. I can handle it.”  


Valleri watched Anya scowl as she looked at the farmer and crossed her arms. “Fine. You can keep him here. But if things get out of hand, you’ll be the one to have that on your conscious” Valleri watched Anya storm off. The priestess gave the little girl a pitiful look as she saw her hiding behind the pillar.  


…  


The farmer moaned loudly during the night. Valleri watched him lying on the makeshift bed from the back pews with fascination. His fingers and toes were black now, contorted into grotesque claws that reminded the little girl of the dying bush in the back courtyard.  


She didn’t go closer than a few feet. They told her that she wasn’t allowed to go closer when her mother came down with the illness. She did the same for each new sick person that came to the chapel.  


Soon enough, the curiosity got the better of her and Valleri found herself walking closer to the sick farmer. Candle light highlighted the bulbous growths under his skin and the thick sheen sweat all over his body. Valleri couldn’t pull her eyes away and her feet refused to move.  


Without warning, the farmer sprung up with a loud coughing noise. Sputum came up from his mouth with each cough. Valleri still couldn’t move.  


“Valleri! Get out of the way!” the healer yelled as she pushed the girl aside. She took one look at the farmer before looking back to Valleri. “Don’t just stand there, grab me a basin and start boiling water!”  


The little girl didn’t say anything as she ran off to the chapel hall. Her stomach churned as she put water on the hearth to boil. Priestesses peered from their rooms with sleepy eyes as the girl tried to look for the largest basin she could. The healer came into the room and started to pick out the supplies she needed. Valleri’s stomach dropped again when she watched the woman grab a saw and tourniquet.  


The water boiled with a hiss, bringing Valleri back to the task the healer gave her. She hefted the bucket and basin up the stairs. The healer was already assessing the further damage before sticking a wooden spoon between the farmer’s teeth.  


The healer turned back to the little girl. “Valleri, I need you to stay calm otherwise this isn’t going to work.”  


“What’s happening to him?” Valleri asked, voice croaky. The girl tried not to look at the bloody mucus running down his face. Her own breathing was shallow and quick and the girl almost felt like fleeing.  


“His feet and his hand are dead. We need to get rid of them.”  


The healer threw the saw into the boiling for a few minutes as she wiped away the mucus. The woman took a smaller knife from the tool kit at her side and began to slice the bulbous growths open. Yellowish liquid began to drain from the incision. Valleri took a step back when the smell hit her. She’d smelled this before and she never wanted to smell it again.  


Still, the girl couldn’t find the will to move.  


The healer was busy tying the tourniquet around the man’s left foot when she barked an order for Valleri to hand her the saw. “He’s going to start flying up when I start cutting. You’re going to have to stand back.”  


Valleri did as she was told and clung to the pulpit. With long, thoughtful strokes the healer began to cut away the blackened flesh. The farmer screamed in pain each time the healer moved her arm. It was only a few minutes before Valleri could see the bone.  


That wasn’t what she thought bone looked like.  


The bone was still covered in white tendons, slick with all sorts of reddish fluids Valleri didn’t want to think about. Long, thin, ropey filaments moved up the bone like snakes while blood continued to ooze down from the remaining flesh at the top of the exposed bone.  


Valleri felt herself go dizzy as her eyes grew wide. She began to lose her breath as she tried to look away. Suddenly the little girl burst into a sprint across the hall while the healer called back for her. Valleri could feel herself begin to dry heave the farther away she got. The image of the poor farmer’s leg and his face twisted in pained horror wouldn’t leave her.  


She slammed the door to the undercroft shut as she tried not to cry. Valleri still couldn’t think about anything other than the leg. The little girl backed away from the door and she couldn’t stop the tears. The screams from upstairs were still audible when she curled up in a dark corner of the dank hall. Soon the hall was filled with eerie silence and Valleri was able to chase away the bloody visions.  


…  


Valleri tried not to think when the back of the chapel was being scrubbed clean and the healer was busy with her bonfire in the back.  


She didn’t have to have the adults tell her to know that the poor farmer died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about this. It took me a while to decide whether I wanted to post this or not, in the end I decided that there's worse stuff on this site and I'd bump up the rating to Mature.  
> Narratively, in A Land Of Snow, I mentioned that shortly after the Great War, Anvil was hit with a plague and that Ulia, Valler's mother, was a healer who moved back to her home town to help. This story takes place several years after that. Valleri is probably around 7~10 years old and this farmer is just a stray case. Regardless, this is the first plague patient Valler's seen since her mother died of the plague herself. I'd imagine that Valleri doesn't take this experience well and it ends up being one of those things that really gets to her sometimes, even in adulthood.  
> On another note, all that research on bubonic plague made me glad I didn;t go into medicine.


	8. The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way they can never find anyone else.

The way her back arches when she stretches and she stares at him from under her arms, her chest rising and falling with each breath.  


The way he lies flat with arms sprawling above his head on cold marble floors, sun light making his raven hair turn silver in the light.  


The way her hair falls in front of her face when she stares at the patterns carved into the stone, eyes focused on nothing else.  


The way his gaze moves steadily across the plains reaching far out beyond them, a smirk growing on his face when catches a glimpse of his prey.  


The way she exudes the energy of a Gold Coast sunset, her eyes all-knowing and her smile turns sticky sweet with oranges and purples.  


The way the grey rain almost drips through him and makes his collar and hair cling to his skin, melting into soft sorrowful expression.  


The way each time they meet, her kisses are always different, how she feels against him says more than any words that fall from her lips.  


The way he watches and listens to her and nothing else can catch his attention, grey eyes never moving from her own.  


The way they meld together on sunlit days and never-ending nights, the way they will never find those same fleeting moments anywhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was based on a thing I wrote for Valleri and Vilkas last spring. I'm not good at poetry, but i wanted to capture the little things they notice.


	9. Tourne Disque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He spun her around the room like nothing else existed in the world.

She had a record player in a dark corner of her apartment. It was squished into a bookshelf. Books and journals were stacked around though the amount of dust they collected was nothing compared to the layer of dust on the top the hapless record player.  


It wasn’t long before Vilkas lugged a small box of old vinyl records up the four flights of stairs to Valleri’s apartment. She wasn’t home when he came in. The rugs were still out of place and hazy sunlight filtered in through the windows. As careful as he was pulling out the player, an avalanche of reading material fell to floor, nearly taking Vilkas and the record player down with it.  


The man blew the cobwebs off the plastic cover, making a plume of dust motes rise in the air. Sitting cross legged on the floor, Vilkas slipped one of the records from the cover. He closed his eyes as the record started playing, flopping onto the hard wood behind him. Arm stretched out above him and Vilkas smiled as the music played.  


It wasn’t long after until he heard the front door click. Valleri’s head popped around the corner, inquisitive expression on her face. She dropped the paper bag of welkynd stones to the floor before moving to stand above her friend. She spoke quietly with a smile before pulling him up from the floor.  


Orange sunlight filtered in through the apartment windows as Vilkas watched the sun fade from over Valleri’s shoulder. They now swayed listlessly to strumming guitars and imaginative lyrics coming from the player. Their feet moved to the bass behind the layers, seemingly with a mind of their own listening to the music.  


Valleri rested her head on Vilkas, not saying a single word. She hummed quietly to the music as she continued to dance. Vilkas spun her around the room with out missing a beat. Soon enough there was nothing else in the world beyond their dance and the music wafting gently from the no longer forgotten record player.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is a bit different. If any of you have looked at the tumblr, you may have noticed I was developing a very, very self indulgent late 60's early 70's skyrim AU. this was actually where that au came from. oof. There's a lot going on, but the gist is that it still takes place in Tamriel, but just with a spin from that era. 
> 
> We'll get back to the high fantasy next chapter probably and definitely in the main fic. But if anyone is interested, shoot me a message on tumblr or fanfiction.net. I'd love to chat about it!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/a-land-of-snow


End file.
